Eternal Remembrance
by Fatema
Summary: A very angsty story told from Draco's point of view. It's complete! D/G


* * *

Back to Author Page 
Next Chapter -->

* * *

**Title:** Eternal Remembrance   
**Author name:** Fatema  
**Author email:** haquef111@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Angst  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
**Keywords:** Draco Ginny Angst  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS  
**Summary:** Short and angsty story about Draco and Ginny. This one was a response to the 50th wedding anniversary challenge.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** Please review. It means a lot to me!  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Eternal Remembrance

By: Fatema

He walked down the street in the rain. It was so cold and chilling. The rain had already soaked through his skin, having no umbrellas or anything with him. He would usually take a carriage or something else, but not today... today he walked all alone as he would be for eternity.

He stopped suddenly reaching the gates to where she was. He stood in front of the gate, just looking at it, not being able to stop himself from crying a lone tear. This was something else that he never did... cry... It was thought of as a weakness, as his father had taught him so many years ago. But she had taught him how to love, how to care, how to live life like it was supposed to be lived.

He had never had a good life... until she was there. He had never known love since his parents never really showed him love. They fought and argued and were miserable... just as he had expected himself to be and to some extent he was alone now, but there was something else to it all. It had been good before she had left him forever and now he had to think of just how he was going through live through each day.

He had become bitter and seeked for revenge... something she would obviously not want him to do. No she was the good in him, what made him a human instead of the wild beast that he really was.

Finally getting the energy to opening the gate he walked inside. The grass was soaked and mud was on his already wet shoes. They were once perfectly shining. He wore an all black ensemble... Black pants, black shirt, black robes... but with the silver Malfoy crest hooking the robe together.

He walked closer and closer towards the grave, memories flooding through him. She was his heart and soul. She had meant everything there was to him.

They had started off hating each other and would fight tirelessly during his seventh year in Hogwarts. She would never back down, the one thing that he loved so much about her. She never backed down from a fight, she never showed fear to him, and this attracted him to her so very much.

They had passion unlike anything else. Their passion led them to love... which he had thought he was incapable of, but she had shown him differently. She had shown him that he had a soul, that he could be good, that he could be what she had always wanted.

He had strived to please her... to love her like the way she deserved to be loved. She was like his angel... his sweet innocent angel. He wanted to be with her forever, fight off all obstacles and love her like no one else could... ever.

He reached her grave by now and knelt down, not caring that the grass was wet and muddy. He sat there staring at the grave stone. He could've given her something better, but she had always wanted simpler things.

He remembered their wedding like it was yesterday. All the preparation, all the arguments about how he didn't help enough, going over the details. Oh lord... those details. He would've killed them if he could. She was so set on having the perfect wedding, the perfect everything... and he wanted to give her that. He had forced himself to help and go through all of the damned details... just to see that beautiful spark within those almond colored eyes of hers.

But the one thing that she wanted was simplicity... but somehow it had been elegant and beautiful. Sure it was a regular ceremony, but they had written their own vows. His parents weren't there... they didn't like his choice. But her family... they were all there. All of her brothers, aunts, uncles, cousins... He had never seen so many people, let alone so many red heads.

But the one thing he had focused on was her. She had looked so beautiful and happy. He never really knew how it was that he gave her such happiness, but he was happy that she was happy. He had loved her so much. The moment that she walked down the aisle... looking so very beautiful in the flowing white gown.

They had declared their love to the world that day. They had said vows that showed just how they had felt about each other. He had slipped on the simple gold wedding band on her finger, as she had his. She had made sure it said "Eternal Remembrance". It was engraved on the plain gold band. She had looked up into his eyes at that moment and they knew that they were connected with each other for all of eternity.

He came back to reality as he heard the loud thunder and saw the flash of lightening across the sky, just for a single moment. He placed the now soaked pink roses on top of her grave. His hand touched the stone... tracing over her name.

He was so stupid to have done what he had did. Her death was all his fault. She had given him so much happiness and he had gotten so greedy. He had wanted to be with her forever and was determined to make it last between them. When he had told her what his plan was she had been outraged.

He wanted the Sorcerer's Stone so that they could live forever. He didn't care what risk he had taken and finally she had agreed. She had wanted to join him in his quest. It didn't take them long to find it though... but what happened when they had finally found it was something else.

He had lived forever and she had died trying to save him. The images flashed across his eyes, remembering like it was yesterday. Everything was falling apart... the stones were falling all over the place. She had pushed him out of the way before he even had time to notice.

When he had turned back he saw her lying under the large stone that was meant for him and to make it all worse the Sorcerer's Stone had already done its job. He could never be killed... he could never die. He had seen her die right in front of his eyes.

Her last words rang through his mind... "I love you Draco," she had said in a choked voice, the blood coming out of her mouth. He had never seen a more gross-ful and sickening sight as the one of her death. He could never get rid of the image out of his head.

"I love you too," he had whispered. "I will get you out of here," he had promised her as he tried to move the boulder that was on top of her.

"No Draco..." she had told him. "No you can't. I can feel it... it's time."

"No! NO! I won't let you... I won't let you leave me," he had argued. "You promised me forever Virginia Malfoy... I won't let you break your promise to me."

She had smiled weakly at him forcing down the pain. "You won't be alone. You will always have my love. Don't blame yourself for this," she had whispered weakly.

"Virginia...." he called out as he watched her eyes close. He had sat there next to her body for how long he didn't even know now. She had left him and it was all his fault.

He looked down at the wet ground... underneath it she lay there. "You left me Virginia and I know that it isn't your fault," he said softly.

He felt so cold... chilled to the bone. "You know what day it is?" he asked her not expecting an answer. "Our 50th wedding anniversary... or what would've been had I not killed you," he muttered out.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair, that was perfect as always, but wet because of the rain. Looking at her grave he whispered, "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

With one last look he stood up and left her. He couldn't stand seeing her... or what was of her like this. He just couldn't. He wasn't strong enough.

Walking away from her and through the rain a few more tears fell from his eyes. He was cursed to live this horrid life forever... without her...

Read? Review!

* * *

Back to Author Page 
Next Chapter -->

* * *


End file.
